Why Not?
by peacerockgirl123
Summary: Oneshot modern coffee shop AU (NaLu)


**Hi guys! Peace here again for another NaLu one shot. This was inspired by the ending of the movie, We Bought A Zoo where the dad (Matt Damon btw) shows his kids where he met their mother. (Which is a coffee shop for those who didn't know and sorry for that little spoiler) I thought about that scene and how beautiful it was and I thought it would be good for NaLu so here it is!**

 **I hope you all like it and sorry in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes!**

 **You can also see this story on Wattpad! Link -** my. /UiNb/ViQCHvjADy

 **Disclaimer - Hiro Mashima owns characters and Fairy Tail. If I did this scene would have already happened 411 manga chapters ago. I also do not own We Bought A Zoo. Rights to that belong to 20th century fox and Warner Brothers.**

 **Why Not?**

 **By Peacerockgirl**

I was walking down the street, just moved into an apartment in town. I was passing by a coffee shop when I caught something just out the corner of my eye that made me do a double take. I walked back and stopped in front of the window, gawking at what I saw inside.

At the table seated against the window in front of me, was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life. Just sitting there, alone, writing something down in a journal.

She had long, beautiful sunlight golden hair with big chocolate brown eyes. To say she was a supermodel was an understatement. She was nowhere close to being as beautiful as a supermodel.

No.

She was an angel.

No, better than an angel.

 _A goddess._

I remembered something my old man had told me once. You only have to be courageous for twenty seconds to do something.

 _20 seconds_.

 _Go_.

Now i'm in the restaurant. And I'm terrified, thinking about leaving. I could literally reach out and touch her, she was so close. She's _right there_. She still hasn't seen me luckily, and I still have 15 seconds to do the craziest thing i've ever done.

That, I didn't know at the time would turn out to be the best thing I ever could've done in my life.

 _I'm going for it. Bravery._

Before I know it i'm standing beside her and she's sitting right in front of me, still not noticing me. Before I spoke I took a moment to take in her beauty. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Excuse me."

She paused before looking up at me. Our eyes met. Green and chocolate brown colliding.

I sighed, dazed by her overall beauty. "Why would an amazing women, like you, ever or even think to talk to someone like me?"

She looked me up and down before meeting my eyes again. She smiled. I smiled so wide back I felt like my face was going to rip apart. I must've looked like an complete idiot to her.

I turned back to look at Igneel and Nashi who was standing in the doorway, staring at us both with huge grins on their faces.

"Hi mom." Igneel breathed, tears glistening in his eyes. He hugged his sister tighter to his chest.

"Hi mommy." Nashi smiled like it was Christmas Day.

I turned back to look down at the beautiful women who was still sitting, smiling at me, not even noticing our two children in the doorway a few feet in front of us. It was like she was just a memory or a picture in a frame.

She chuckled a tiny bit, cheeks flushed. _Adorable. Man I can get used to that._ Her eyes met mine again, Her smile grew wider.

"Why not?" She breathed.

 **So. What do you guys think? Bad? Good? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **For those of you who haven't seen the movie and is properly wondering what the heck is going on. (Little spoiler for you guys who haven't seen the movie and want too) The mom in the movie died before the events of the movie. At the end, the dad takes his son and daughter to the place where he met their mother. There he demonstrates what happened between them. At the end though where the mom was sitting, she appears and they all three can see her. That's what kind of happens here. It's like they're reliving the memory.**

 **Once again sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

 **Also don't forget to take the poll on my profile for AUs**

 **Note: I will keep on editing this story and adding stuff so please follow for more!**


End file.
